vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Asia Argento
Summary Asia Argento is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. A beautiful nun whom Issei met while in town. She is a girl with a very gentle heart who possesses a rare Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, in her body that is capable of healing the wounds of Humans, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils alike and is Rias Gremory's Bishop. Asia was abandoned by her mother when she was a baby and was raised in a church. Some time during her childhood, she gained the ability to use her Twilight Healing and became known as The Holy Priestess. It was during that time that Diodora Astaroth devised a plan to have Asia heal him, a Devil, and caused her banishment from the Church with people labeling her as a "witch". With no place to go, Asia had to rely on the Fallen Angels. Asia is a girl around 15-16 years of age with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her main attire consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip (where she holds her Bible), and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck (she was later forced to remove it after becoming a Devil). Upon transferring to Kuoh Academy, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform. Asia is extremely shy, innocent and fairly inexperienced in things like socializing. Despite being reincarnated as a Devil, Asia still believes in God and follows His teachings such as praying to Him and reading the Bible, which would usually result in her getting severe headaches. Power And Stats Tier: 10-B, likely much higher with familiars Name: Asia Argento Origin: High School DXD Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Reincarnated Devil, Former Human Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class H Durability: Human Level, much higher with Balance Breaker Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Twilight Healing, Rassei, Fafnir, Four mass-produced Evil Dragons *'Twilight Healing': Asia's Sacred Gear which allows her to heal humans, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels alike. Asia herself shows no actual fighting technique, and mostly relies on her healing abilities. She can send the healing powers of Twilight Healing in a form of a projectile, but it is slightly inferior to her direct touch. In Volume 11, it is stated that Asia can create a bow and arrow of healing power, and if the arrow is about to hit an enemy, it will disperse instead of healing them. *'Unnamed Balance Breaker:' Asia has achieved a yet to be named Balance Breaker in Volume 20. For a limited time, Asia can cover a field with tremendous healing ability and can negate any damage from virtually any sources. It can make attacks not have any effect at all. It does not negate the attack but rather it negates the damage that the attack inflicts. As Fafnir's aura is included as well, it also boasts incredible defense on top of the healing ability. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Holy Water (common for all Devils) Notable Attacks and Techniques Magic Practitioner: As a Bishop, Asia has shown great potential in using magic. As of Volume 14, Asia is studying under Rossweisse in order to learn summoning magic to help defend herself, and increase her combat strength. Praying: Asia is one of the two Devils, the other being Xenovia, that can pray to God without receiving damage in the form of a headache after Issei made a request to Michael to allow them to pray to God. Dragon Tamer: She's shown to have some talent of compatibility and luck with Dragons, as she made a pact with a baby Sprite Dragon, Rassei. After receiving Ophis' blessing, her compatibility increased, and made pact with one of the Five Dragon Kings, Fafnir. After the events of Volume 17, Asia was able to make a pact with four mass-produced Evil Dragons. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:High School DXD Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 10